Leah's Daughter
by leeleebwater
Summary: Leah and her Daughter come to LaPush and Leah's Daughter gets imprinted on the true Alpha.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I not own twilight all characters except for Leigh'Anna and Breea are from Stephenie Meyer's Twilight saga. _

**Chapter 1**

My names Leigh'Anna Mary Mason Clearwater. I am 13 ½ years 5'11 (yep I am tall of a girl) I have dark hazel eyes with pitch black hair with a medium sized white streak (pure white is the color of my wolf) in the middle of my black hair and I am naturally tan because of my Native American heritage. I am sitting on a plane with my mom Leah Clearwater. We are going to my mom's hometown LaPush, Washington to see my Uncle Seth, my grandparents, and to meet my dad for the first time.

My mom is asleep like I told her to do because she hated being confined we wolves don't mind cars because we can get out of those and run straight into the forest. I am the third she wolf in over a 100 years. My granddaddy's little sister phased too and of course my mom was the second. Its something about the Clearwater wolf gene.

My mom explained everything to me. The reason I phased so early is because my best friend Breea was a vampire she is still my best friend.

My thoughts were interrupted by the nasal voice of a flight attendant saying that we had arrived in Seattle. I looked over to she my mom just waking and standing up rubbing her eyes saying, "Come on honey we have to go meet your Uncle at the front of the air port." I responded getting up myself, "Comin' Mama." with my slight southern accent (well we did live in South Carolina).

We got our luggage and made our way to the front I saw my Uncle Seth, eight muscular mean which means they are shape-shifters, a women that hung tightly to the man beside her that was right behind Uncle Seth which means that is my dad and his imprint Emily, and my grandparents. My mom and I looked at each other and dropped our bags and ran to Uncle Seth my mom yelling, "SETHYYY!" and me yelling, "UNCLE SETHYYY!" when we reached them we tackled Seth into hugs. My uncle broke out into a goofy grin and said, "I missed you too. Now how are my favorite girls in the world?". My mom responded before I could, "We are go. I am glad to be home.".

I looked at the men that were behind Uncle Seth then looked at Uncle Seth a signal to introduce me to them. "Oh yeah Leigh'Anna this is Sam and his imprint Emily, Jacob, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quill, Collin, and Brady also know as the pack." he said after he pointed to each one of them. They all mumbled a 'Hi' or 'Sup'.

Sam my dad was they first one to speck up about my relation to the Clearwaters, "What kind is she you all?". My mommy answered the question by this time we were already in the parking lot, "She is my daughter.".

How will the pack react to Leah having a Daughter? REVIEW PLESAE ! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Everyone had shocked expressions and stared at me as if I had ran over there dog or took a piss on the side of their house and a dump on the porch in front of the door. I looked around the only people who did not have those expressions on were Uncle Seth and My Grandparents. My dad spoke, "We will talk about this when we are in LaPush but this can wait until then." he turned around and walked to his car and some of his pack followed him and other got in the car with Uncle Seth as did Mama and I. My Grandparents drove my Granddaddy's pick-up so they only had room for two.

~2 hours later~

We pulled up to an unfamiliar house looked around the yard and spotted the mail box it said 'Uley' so this is my dad's house hmm I wonder if he would be mad if I put a bomb under his house and treated him with every time he got on my nerves my mama would not let me do that even if she hates my dad she is a kind women. My mom and the others walked into the house. I waited and studied the the place that I would call my home for now own. I guess my mama saw that I was not in the house and yelled, "Leigh'Anna you better not be wondering around in that forest and get yourself in here.". "Yes Mama"I knew she would come get me if I did not come in the house. I walked in to the house all eyes on me...

**Jacob's POV**

I saw her walk in to Sam's living room so graceful. She was just so beautiful. She made me forget Bella was even alive or dead now since that leach changed her. Sam began to talk, "So, Leah you just up and leave and get pregnant by some guy and then come back. I think that is acting like whore on your part Leah." Sam said to Leah from across the room. I saw the anger flash trough Leah's eyes as she replied, "I was pregnant before I left. Sam I was planning to tel but I guess you were to busy having 'fun' with my cousin to even think about me. So who is the whore now Sam?". Sam looked shocked and stuttered out, "S-hhhe-sss ma-ma-ma-y da-da-da-ag-th-er?". Leah replied smoothly, "Yea, Sam she is your daughter.". Sam had a shocked expression on his face as did everyone in the room except Seth, Leah, and Leigh'Anna.

Leigh'Anna scanned the room she had looked past me but looked back real quick and and looked eyes with me she looked at me like all the other guys did when they imprinted and I knew the moment I looked in to her eyes that I imprinted to. The room went silent when my Leigh'Anna whispered "mine" her eyes still held mine until she looked at her grinning mother and her red faced father. Leah had always been my friend and hung with me and Seth when we hung out. So, I think Leah is alright with me imprinting on her Daughter, but Sam is the one I have to worry about he just found out he had a daughter so he is bound to be protective of her to make up for all the years of her life he missed.

**Leigh'Anna POV**

I looked into the boy or man I should say Jacob's eyes and before I knew it I had imprinted on him plus I can tell he imprinted back by the look on his face. My mama seemed happy about it but my dad looked like he was about to kill Jacob. I could not let him do that I moved so I was in front of Jacob in a protective stance. My blood cause me to be possessive over my imprint and I will protect him at all times ever if I get killed trying. My dad's face softened when he saw what I did and I knew what he was think how can see imprint back.

"Yeah that's right I am a shifter dad and I am proud of it, and I imprinted on one of the guys in your pack and he imprinted back so you better get of his case." I told my father. …...


End file.
